Percabeth is not all roses and rainbows
by GirlInHerOwnWorld2016
Summary: We all love percabeth, we all base our relationship goals off of them. But are they really as perfect as they seem?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Screaming ~ Annabeth's P.O.V

*falling*

*falling*

*falling into Tartarus*

*holding onto him as we fall*

*as we fall I look to the sides and see real life nightmares*

*I see my biggest fears like spiders, huge ones*

*my brothers dying*

*Chiron disappearing*

*And Percy*

*Percy everywhere*

*We're fighting, and he's leaving*

*I hug tighter to him*

*He pulls away*

*He disappears, leaving me alone, falling*

*falling*

*alone*

"Annabeth...ANNABETH!"

*sits up quickly*

Oh my god.

*hot tears spill from my eyes*

This nightmares never quit. Will they never stop?

"Hey wise girl, it's okay. Come here…"

*lies down in Percy's arms*

"When will it stop?"

I wish it would stop. I don't even want to sleep anymore because I hate seeing the same nightmare every night.

"I don't know wise girl, but I do know that I'll be here when you wake up from them, and until you fall asleep. Okay?"

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Your welcome Wise Girl."

I love Percy, he's so sweet and amazing, I don't know what I would do without him. I wonder if he get's nightmares…

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you get nightmares?"

*silence*

"Percy?"

*Percy takes a big breath*

"I do get nightmares."

"How come I never know when you're having a nightmare?"

"I don't know. I don't think I cry out or thrash around or anything. I just come to, paralyzed with terror."

"You should wake me."

I can interrupt his sleep two or three times on a bad night, and then it takes me a while to calm down, I feel terrible right now.

"It's not necessary. My nightmares are usually about losing you," he says. "I'm okay once I realize you're here."

*smiles*

"Your such a dork Seaweed Brain."

"Only for my Wise Girl."

"I love you."

"I thought we covered the obvious already?"

And that's the last thing I heard before I drifted off again.

*two hours later*

"ANNABETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHOS THERE, WHERE'S MY CAP, WHATS GOING ON?!"  
*see's Piper falling on the ground laughing*

"Oh screw you Piper."

*Piper finally stops laughing*

"Just thought I would wake you up before inspection, it's our turn for inspection today remember?"

"Crap, right. Okay, give me two minutes to get dressed and clean up the cabin. Wai- where's my siblings?"

"Wow...for a daughter of Athena you're kinda dumb… they are all at breakfast."

"Oh right, did yo-"

"Yep, banana nut. It's the only muffin that they had. Catch!"

*catches the muffin and unwraps it as I shove my camp shirt on with some shorts*

"You're the best Pips."

"I know, now let's go get the clip boards. We have 5 minutes till inspection."

"Okay."

*folds my cap and puts it in my pocket and walks out*

"By the way…."

"Oh god what do you want demon spawn?"

"Well, early this morning around 5 A.M I saw someone walking towards the Athena cabin…"

Oh dear, I know where this is going.

"Hey can you go grab the clip boards I'll start inspection."

"UM NO, you get your butt back here daughter of Athena before I charmspeak you into telling me everything, you will answer my question."

Her and her stupid charmspeak…

"Fine yes Percy came to my cabin because he could hear me screaming and apparently all my siblings are extremely deep sleepers because none of them woke up but he came to my cabin to calm me down you happy?"

*Piper starts squealing*

"Piper please shut up!"  
"Fine fine but that is too cute!"

"Yeah whatever, now let's go do cabin inspection!"

"Okay hehe."

"Don't ever make that noise again."

"Whatever Owl Brain."

"Fake Face."

"Smart bi-"

"Well look who it is, the two most beautiful ladies in Camp Half Blood!"

*turns to see Percy and Jason walking towards them*

"Oh great," says Piper.

"I know right."

"Wow, don't be so excited to see us. I'm hurt."

*laughs at Percy's pouty expression*

"I promise you will be okay Seaweed Brain."

"No I won't Wise Girl."

*walks up and gives Percy a kiss, then pulls away*

"Better?"

"Better."

*Jason gives Piper a kiss, then draped his arm around her*

"You ladies ready to go?"

"Why yes darling, let's go."

*Percy shoves Piper out of Jason's arm, puts his arm around Jason, and then holds his hand*

"Well, um… looks like you've been replaced McLean."

"I can say the same to you Chase. I guess we might as well start cabin inspection."

"I guess so."

Stupid boys, but I love them anyways.

Chapter 2: Fun and Torture - Percy's P.O.V

"Well, now that we are done with cabin inspection and since we have a free day, want to do something before we get attacked by monsters," asked Annabeth.

"Well, we could go down to the lake to do something like...oh I don't know...swim...without swimming gear…"

*Annabeth's face turns bright red and she turns around looking to see if anyone else heard*

Oh Annabeth is so cute when she's flustered, I don't know why she's worried, I didn't say it loud at all.

"Percy!"

"What?"

"Yo-jus-UGH."

"So is that a yes?"

"We-"

*kisses her*

"Fine."

It always works. Always.

"Then let's go Wise Girl!"

"HOLD ON."

"What is it?"

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fun and Torture - Percy's P.O.V

"Well that Cabin Inspection was fun, I can't believe the Hermes Cabin left that spider in the corner though, yuk."

"Aww, my poor Wise Girl. How about we get your mind off of it by doing something fun before we attacked by something, what do you say?"

"I wish I could, but I have to work on some homework."

"Can't you do it later?"

"I would if I could. You'll be fine without me."

*kisses her*

"Come on…"

"Percy I can't! I'm sorry, I hang out with you in a little bit okay? See you later."

*watches her walk away*

Somethings up with her. Usually it works when I kiss her...and normally she skips homework for me! Well that's unfair.

*looks over at a group of Aphrodite's daughter's walking past*

Hmm, well I should give Annabeth a little wake up call.

*walks over to the group and see's Fallon*

"Hey Fallon!"

There Annabeth, you don't want to hang out with me, I'll hang out with someone else.

"Hiya Percy...where's Anniebeth?"

"Annabeth, and she's doing homework. You want to come swimming with me?"

"Sure Fishy Boy," she giggles.

Oh gods, Annabeth has WAYYYY more class then this. But if I'm going to show Annabeth that I can hang out with other people, this is the best way to do it.

"Okay, meet me at the dock in 5 minutes."

"Sure thing Percy," she blows a kiss.

Oh gosh, this is absolutely disgusting.

*runs into Poseidon cabin to get swimming trunks*

"Oh hey Tyson."

"Hi Percy, whatchu lookin for?"

"My swim trunks."  
"Going swimming with Annabeth?"

"Nope. Annabeth ditched me for homework, so I'm going swimming with Fallon."

"Aphrodite's daughter?"

"Yep that's the one."

"That isn't smart Percy. Annabeth will feel bad."

"No duh Tyson, that's why I'm doing it."

"You want to make Annabeth feel bad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Beca-forget it. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, but, don't be like dad."

*laughs*

"Good one Tyson."

*runs to the dock*

Special, special Tyson. I love him to death but he's so special.

"There you are Percy."

Oh my gosh. She couldn't have picked a better swimsuit? Geez…

"Hi Fallon."

"Can you do a cool show with the water magic for me babes?"

I think I'm going to puke. It's not water magic for goodness sakes.

"Sure, let's jump in."

"WHAT?!"

OW, I think my ear drums just busted!

"I said le-"

"I know what you said but that's crazy. My hair and makeup would get all messed up!"  
"So what are we here for? And why are you in a swimsuit?"

"For looks dumbo. And to get an amazing tan."

*facepalms*

I swear to the gods….

"Look Fal-"

"Percy?"

*looks up to see Annabeth standing there with a confused look on her face*

"Annabeth!"

"Annie what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Fallon. Percy what are you doing here with Fallon?"

"I, um, well-"

"He asked me out on a date since you ditched him for homework. So you can go now Annie."

*Annabeth looks at Percy with such a hurt expression, then turns and stomps away*

"Annabeth! Wai-"

"Don't bother running after her, she's not going to talk to you-"

"Shut up Falon. You're the cause of this!"

"I just told her the truth!"

"No you didn't Fallon! You said we were on a date, this is not a date!"

"Well fine then, be that way Fish Boy."

That-she-UGHH. I better find Annabeth.

*runs through camp yelling Annabeth's name*

Dang it, where is this girl!? Wait, the Athena Cabin is empty right now. She must be in there!

*runs into the Athena Cabin*

"Annabeth I-"

Oh, she's not in here. Dang it where can she be! She wouldn't be in the dining hall, she wasn't in the amphi-theater, um...Athena Parthenos! She must be there!

*runs to the Athena Parthenos to see Annabeth sitting against the statue staring off into space while playing with her necklace*

"Wise girl, there you are oh my gods I've been looking all over for you, I-"

"Why."

Oh shoot. I accepted that she would be crying. A crying Annabeth I can handle. A hard, cold cut off Annabeth no one can handle. Oh gods, I'm dead.

"I was not on a date with Fallon, I swe-"

"Why."

What does she mean why...oh probably why I was with Fallon. Well crap. This could get messy.

"I was hanging out with her because...I was bored."

That seems like a safe enough answer.

"You hesitated. And you could have hung out with Jason, Nico, Will-"

"Okay look, I felt bad that you would rather do homework then hang out with me so I wanted to make you jealous."

Gods, why can't I lie to this girl!

*silence*

Oh shoot, I'm so dead.

"Annabe-"

"Percy just go."

"Wise gir-"

"Just go Percy. I'm not going to say it again."

"Bu-okay."

*gets up and walks back to the Poseidon cabin*

Gods, I screwed up big time. I royally screwed up. Oh dear gods.


	3. Authors Note

Hi everyone,

Quick Authors note. I apologize for the confusion before with the Chapter 2 bit. I downloaded the google doc that my story was on, and I meant to only post the first chapter, but it also posted my rough draft for the second chapter. I fixed it, but please, please tell me whenever there is an error and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story, I appreciate it so much.

Shout out, don't forget to go to Aggregate Dragon's art contest for fan art!

Thanks everyone, bai!

-Abby❥


	4. Chapter 3

"Just go Percy. I'm not going to say it again."

"Bu-okay."

*Percy get's up and walks away*

Was I wrong about Percy? He fell into Tartarus with me, he gave up immortality for me, but what if that was just during a honeymoon period? What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore.

*sighs and puts my head in my hands*

"Annabeth?"

*looks up to see Nico standing across from me*

"Oh, hey Nico."

"What's wrong?"

*sighs*

"Nothing, I'm fine Nico."

*Nico sits down next to me*

"Your looking at someone who has used the "I'm Fine" excuse for my entire life. What's really wrong?"

"I don't think Percy feels the same way anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I think maybe he doesn't like me anymore."

"What happened?"

"Today I had to do some homework, and he wanted to hang out. I said I would be done soon, but he went to go hang out with Fallon instead at the docks."

"Look Annabeth-"

"He's just been acting differently all the way around."

"He gave up immortality for you, he fell in Tartarus with you. I think he loves you, but he just does a bad job of showing it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should find him and talk to him."

"Okay, by the way. Just a warning, Rachel is here. She got here this morning."

"I heard, but I think everything should be fine. Thanks Nico."

"Your welcome Annabeth, now go."

*I stand up and start walking towards the back of the Poseidon cabin, where Percy sometimes sits when he's upset*

"Percy?"

I wonder where he is-

*right as I am about to say his name again I turn the corner to see him and Rachel kissing*

"No," I barely whisper.

No no no this can't be happening.

"Percy."

*the two spring apart with their faces red*

"Annabeth, look-"

"Why are you doing this?"

*I start sobbing*

"Look Annabeth, I just don't like you anymore okay?"

*I stop short*

But...I was hoping for some explanation...I didn't think it would end this way. He's gotta be kidding.

"But-but Percy I-"

"We're done Annabeth."

*Percy goes back to kissing Rachel*

"Καταδίκη."

*I turn and run, I don't know where I'm running though*

Why….why this...why does this have to be like this?

*I keep running, farther and farther away from camp, till I fall down a hole, specifically the Labyrinth hole*


	5. Authors Note 2

Hi guys! So so sorry about the short Chapter and long wait, school was crazy for a little while there. But never fear, the chapters will get better, longer, and will be updated sooner from now on. Please, please please please share this story and fan art is always appreciated, all fan art will get a shoutout! Thanks guys! XOX -GirlInHerOwnWorld2016


End file.
